Vehicles use storage compartments that allow drivers and passengers to comfortably and accessibly store items that may be required for travel. One such storage compartment may be a console disposed between a driver seat and a passenger seat within a cabin of the vehicle. The console may be referred to as a center console. The center console may include various features such as cup holders as well as a larger storage compartment defined adjacent to the cup holders. The larger storage compartment may be adapted such that it is divided into various parts, each being configured to organize various items typically used for travel within a vehicle. Various inserts, each having differing organizational and storage capacities, may be disposed within and configured to be removed from the larger storage compartment to divide the storage compartment.